callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty of Annihilation
thumb|300px|rightThis is the song played during the Der Riese trailer and is sung by Elena Siegman. It is also played when the player holds down the use button in front of three jars containing green liquid and spinal cords attached to brains (the right room near Teleporter B) . This makes it Der Riese's musical easter egg. Click Here to download it. Lyrics The sound's the same volume, the first line is played in reverse. All my atrocities, come by way of reciprocity. I'm chewing the bones of my own reprieve Death, be my dignity, execute hemlock philosophy Poison fills the cup of the carpenter NO! Love lost on me MORE! Life so costly No reason For grieving No LOVE LOST ON ME! More LIFE SO COSTLY! Bring me down WITH 7.62 HIGH VELOCITY! I can see them everywhere EVERYWHERE! They're all around me They're waiting for me AAAAGH! Descending, unrelenting Beauty of Annihilation SHUT UP! Your curiosity Feeding off my animosity And Reason - is treason DOWN! FOR ALL THAT'S GOOD AND CLEAN, YOU CAN'T FUCKING ANNIHILATE ME! Bring you down WITH 7.92 AND NO IMPUNITY!!!! I can see them everywhere EVERYWHERE! They're all around me They're waiting for me AAAAGH! Descending, unrelenting Beauty of Annihilation Annihilation, annihilation, annihilation, oooooooh... Death's so beautiful Looks so beautiful Death's so beautiful Looks so beautiful to me I can see them everywhere EVERYWHERE! I can see them everywhere I go I can see them everywhere They're all around me They're waiting for me WAITING FOR ME! I can see them everywhere Oh well it's so beautiful I can see them everywhere I go! I can see them everywhere They're all around me They're waiting for me GET BACK! Descending, Unrelenting Beauty of Annihilation AAAAGH! Looks like your prophet was mistaken '' ''AAAAGH! Is life really gone or just been wasted? DOOM SO CLOSE THAT I CAN TASTE IT! Appearances The song in its entirety first appeared in Der Riese, but the introduction was played in Shi No Numa on the end score screen after all players are downed and when a Hellhound round was completed. Trivia *The song makes a reference to the Zombies, and specific rifle cartridges,such as 7.62 (30-06, Tokarev 7.62x25 and Mosin Nagant 7.62x54R), Mauser 7.92x57 and 7.92x33. *Can only be played once during a single match. *This is the first Nazi Zombies song that uses strong language. *Several zombie screams are quietly interspersed throughout the song. *The intro is 1 minute 9 seconds long. *The first four lines are possibly references to the four playable characters in Der Riese; **Line 1: All my atrocities, come by way of reciprocity (Tank Dempsey) is reference to some of the horrible things Dempsey's done in war being justified by war. **Line 2: I'm chewing the bones of my own reprieve (Edward Richtofen) is a reference about him helping create the zombies and hell hounds at Der Riese and now going back there to help fight them. **Line 3: Death, be my dignity execute hemlock philosophy (Takeo Masaki) the Japanese army in World War 2 felt that surrender was never an option so they often committed honorable suicide and banzai charged in the face of defeat which references in the line "death be my dignity". **Line 4: Poison fills the cup of the carpenter (Nikolai Belinski) Nikolai admits to being a carpenter before World War 2 when the player, playing as Nikolai gets the Carpenter power up in Der Riese and poison is a reference to his alcohol addiction, specifically vodka. *At the line "Death's so beautiful," it is possible to hear Tank Dempsey yelling in the background. Links http://www.callofduty.com/intel/300 Category:Nazi Zombies Musical Easter Eggs Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Music Category:Easter eggs Category:Call of Duty: World at War